Unfaithful
by Park Young Rin
Summary: My First SongFict! Unfaithful by Rihanna. dedicated for someone out there. HitsuHina, Review please..


_Unfaithful_

_By: Fujishiro Minami_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite-sensei_

_Unfaithful © Robyn Rihanna Fenty_

"Kau siap?"

Gadis itupun mengangguk. Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya lelaki yang ada di belakang kemudi mobil sport mahal itupun melajukan mobilnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku Hitsugaya-kun." Kata gadis itu lembut. Lelaki bernama Hitsugaya itu menoleh lalu menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

"Hinamori, aku memang berjanji akan menjemputmu kan?" balas Hitsugaya, Hinamori nyengir.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

"Kau benar, tetapi aku tetap merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temanku." Kata Hinamori.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Apa kau sadar sekarang jam berapa? Kau menjemputku pada jam makan siang! Bukannya jam pulang." Balas Hinamori. Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Aku kan ingin mengajakmu makan siang, makanya aku menjemputmu saat jam makan siang." Jawab Hitsugaya. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Hinamori

_Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

"Kau mau mengajakku makan dimana?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Di café yang baru aku temukan kemarin. Lasagna di sana enak." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil melirik ke arah Hinamori. Tentu saja Hitsugaya sangat hapal makanan kesukaan kekasih yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama 4 tahun terakhir itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Hinamori sambil meraih ponselnya.

"Pimpinan menyukai hasil presentasiku. Kalau dia tidak berubah pikiran aku akan mendapatkan posisi manager pemasaran minggu ini." Jelasnya dengan nada puas.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue_

"Wow. Selamat!" kata Hinamori sambil mengecup pipinya. Dan Hitsugaya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kita sudah sampai…" katanya. Hinamori memandang ke arah bangunan café di depannya dan terperangah.

"Ini café yang kau maksud?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya menghilang. Hinamori memekik kaget ketika sadar kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!!!" jerit Hinamori.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja Hitsugaya berada di belakang Hinamori, membukakan pintunya.

_The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

"Kau mengagetkanku! Aku pikir kau pergi…" kata Hinamori malu-malu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, bodoh…" goda Hitsugaya sambil memainkan rambut Hinamori. Hinamori tersenyum senang lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam café itu dengan lengan Hitsugaya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan mereka memperhatikan sekitar tempat itu, tentu saja Hinamori langsung jatuh hati dengan café bernuansa minimalis tetapi elegan itu.

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself_

"Isai-kun, ada apa?" Hinamori menjawab panggilan dari orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, Hisagi Shuuhei.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside_

"Umm.. baiklah. Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Hinamori, Hitsugaya melirik ke arahnya lalu merangkulnya dan terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ya. Aku menyayangimu." Dan sambungan beberapa menit itupun terputus. Hinamori tersenyum saat memandang ke arah bola mata turquoise Hitsugaya. Walaupun Hitsugaya tak menyadarinya, tetapi sorot mata kepedihan itu selalu terpancar saat mata indah itu menatap ke arah wajah malaikat yang ada di pelukannya itu.

_To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Jadi, apa kau ada acara nanti malam, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori sambil menyeruput Hazelnut Blended yang dipesannya tadi.

"Tidak, memangnya mengapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung sambil mengaduk-aduk Cappuccino Latte pesanannya tadi.

"Boleh tidak aku minta tolong dijemput? Mobilku sedang dipinjam nee-chan ke Osaka." Jawab Hinamori yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Hitsugaya.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bisa kau jemput aku jam setengah delapan? Tempatnya agak jauh kalau dari apartemenku." Kata Hinamori dan kembali diikuti anggukan Hitsugaya.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

--xXxXxXx--

Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu apartemen Hinamori dengan membawakan seikat bunga lily putih. Mungkin ini memang bukan acara yang spesial. Tetapi walaupun Hitsugaya hanya bertugas mengantarkan Hinamori ke suatu tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana, dia tetap ingin memberikan bunga lily yang dia lihat di toko bunga langganan Hinamori.

Selang beberapa saat, tak ada jawaban, Hitsugaya pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Hinamori?"

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Tunggu sebentar!!!"

Hitsugaya mengikuti arah dimana suara yang familiar itu berasal dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Hinamori?"

Panggil Hitsugaya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinamori. Hitsugaya terkesiap melihat penampilan Hinamori yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan _tule dress _berwarna _peach_ dengan detail berwarna putih dengan sentuhan unfinished, ditambah sepatu _high heels_ berwarna putih. Hitsugaya nyaris saja tidak berkedip melihat kecantikan Hinamori.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date_

"Hitsugaya-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinamori cemas sambil memperhatikan Hitsugaya. Hitsugayapun kembali ke alam nyata. Setelah Hinamori membuyarkan lamunan gilanya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Hitsugaya. Dan Hinamori mengangguk. Merekapun berjalan menuju ke mobil Hitsugaya.

Setelah sampai di sebuah Italian restaurant, mobil itupun berhenti.

"Sampai nanti, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Hinamori lembut. Hitsugaya mengecup pipi Hinamori sebentar.

"Apakah kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya, rasa penyesalan dalam diri Hinamori itu selalu ada.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

"Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya bertemu dengan Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, Matsumoto-san, dan Ise-san kok.." jawab Hinamori. Dan Hitsugaya kembali terdiam.

"Telepon aku setelah kau selesai. Supaya aku bisa menjemputmu." Kata Hitsugaya singkat. Hinamori mengangguk. Setelah mengambil tasnya, dia kembali mencium Hitsugaya. Kali ini tepat di bibir Hitsugaya. Dan Hinamori pun berlalu.

"Sial…" erang Hitsugaya. Kali ini kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa membencinya?" entah mengapa pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di benaknya setiap kali dia bersama Hinamori yang terlalu dicintainya.

_Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

'Mengapa Hitsugaya-kun sebaik itu? Padahal aku sudah sejahat ini kepadanya. Mengapa dia tidak membenciku saja? Padahal aku tahu kalau dia juga tahu bahwa aku sekarang juga berpacaran dengan Isai-kun…' batin Hinamori.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kata seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori dan orang itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga baru saja datang kok.." jawab Hinamori. Hisagi tersenyum kecil, lalu menyodorkan seikat bunga lily. Bunga yang sama persis seperti yang dibawakan Hitsugaya kepadanya tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinamori tidak percaya.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Temanmu bilang kau paling suka bunga lily. Dan dia bilang aku bisa memberikan bunga yang baru saja dibelinya." Jelas Hisagi. Hinamori tersentak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi bingung.

"Siapa nama temanku itu?" tanya Hinamori penuh selidik.

"Entahlah…" jawab Hisagi singkat.

"Ciri-cirinya?" serbu Hinamori. Hisagi tampak sedang mengingat-ingat cirri-ciri orang itu.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

"Kalau tidak salah… Rambutnya berwarna perak, lalu matanya berwarna turquoise, anaknya agak pendek untuk ukuran orang yang kira-kira berusia 24 tahun. Oh iya! Tetapi aku sangat ingat dengan mobilnya! Mobilnya itu Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder tipe LP560-4. Wow! Sudah lama aku menginginkan mobil itu! Apa kau tahu kecepatannya bisa sampai-"

Tetapi Hinamori tidak mendengarkan ocehan Hisagi pikirannya melayang ke ciri-ciri orang yang disebutkan Hisagi. Dan ciri-ciri itu berpusat kepada seseorang.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou._

Air mata menggenangi bola mata Hinamori dan hal itu membuat Hisagi kebingungan.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Hinamori ada apa?" tanya Hisagi cemas. Hinamori langsung berdiri.

"Maaf Isai-kun, aku harus pergi." Kata Hinamori yang langsung berlari keluar tak tentu arah setelah mengambil tasnya. Tangannya bergetar ketika dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hitsugaya langsung ketika menjawab telepon dari Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Hinamori, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Apa Hisagi Shuuhei itu menyakitimu?" Hitsugaya langsung terlihat panik ketika mendengar suara Hinamori.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

"Tidak…" jawab Hinamori akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dimana kau sekarang, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori. Tiba-tiba di belakang Hitsugaya terdengar suara lonceng gereja yang sudah tidak asing lagi di pendengaran Hinamori. "Tunggu aku di situ." Kata Hinamori yang langsung menutup ponselnya.

_Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore…_

'Ada apa dengannya? Aneh.' Pikir Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsugaya menengadah ke arah bangunan yang berada di belakangnya. Tanpa terasa, Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya yang diparkir di rumah Ichigo dan berjalan -atau malah mungkin berlari- ke tempat kenangannya dengan Hinamori.

**_Flashback_**

Hinamori berjalan sambil tertunduk melewati jalan setapak di depan gereja itu. Tanpa sadar seseorang menabraknya dan membuat Hinamori serta buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya itu terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku!" orang itu hampir saja berseru dan berlari mendekati Hinamori. Membantu memungut buku-bukunya dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau terluka?" tanya pemuda penabrak itu. Dan Hinamori menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terima kasih ya.." kata Hinamori. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Hinamori menyambut uluran tangan itu malu-malu dan membalas,

"Hinamori Momo." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

**_End of Flashback_**

_Oh…  
Anymore (anymore)_

"Hitsugaya-kun!!"

Hitsugaya menoleh dan melihat Hinamori sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Tanpa terasa hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hitsugaya berlari mendekatinya dan melindungi kepala Hinamori dengan tangannya untuk menahan hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit!" maki Hitsugaya. Hinamori tidak bergeming sedikitpun walaupun Hitsugaya berusaha menariknya ke bawah sebatang pohon.

"Aku harus bicara kepadamu." Kata Hinamori tegas walaupun bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

"Nanti saja! Cepatlah berteduh, Hinamori. Kau kan tidak tahan dengan udara dingin." Kata Hitsugaya sambil terus berusaha menarik Hinamori.

"Tidak. Harus sekarang." Tolak Hinamori keras kepala.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Kata Hinamori. Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Aku ju-"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu. Kumohon." Kata Hinamori. Hitsugaya kembali terdiam.

"Tetapi aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku malah berpacaran dengan Hisagi Shuuhei dank au tahu itu. Mengapa kau tetap memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu? Mengapa kau tidak membenciku saja? Mengapa kau-"

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba saja melumat bibir Hinamori.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

"Karena aku juga terlalu mencintaimu." Bisik Hitsugaya. Hinamori menangis dalam pelukan Hitsugaya yang dicintainya.

"Jangan. Kau terlalu baik." Kata Hinamori.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi." Jawab Hitsugaya tajam. Dan diapun kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinamori dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, Wo Ai Ni, I Love You, Ik hou van jou. Aku harus bilang dalam bahasa apa lagi untuk menyatakannya?" goda Hitsugaya.

"Satu saja cukup." Balas Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

-The End-

Uwaaahhhh!!! Song-fict pertama tapi gaje banget!! **ngakak**. Gimana ya? Kayaknya tuh ide awalnya ga gitu deh.. XDD. Gomen banget buat yang nungguin The Forbidden Love, Crazy In Love sama Aku Bukan Cinderella… Kena WB nih.. **pundung**. Oh iya, buat Azumi-nee, thanks buat ide scene ujannya ya!! Yosh minna! Review please…


End file.
